


soft sweaters

by lights_to_the_pavement



Series: daddy!gerard and little!frank drabbles [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Daddy!Gerard, Dd/lb, Drabble, Fluff, Frerard, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweaters, little!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lights_to_the_pavement/pseuds/lights_to_the_pavement
Summary: Frankie loves soft sweaters, especially ones too big for his body.he's just a cute Little that needs love, tbh





	soft sweaters

Gerard is disturbed in his sleep by somebody poking him in the shoulder.

He stirs awake when it continues. He feels them poking him quickly, with both hands, and then he hears giggling.

He smiles.

"Frankie?" he asks drowsily.

More poking, followed by more giggles. "Yes, Dada!"

Gerard rolls over in bed, squinting in the sunlight. He sees his Little sitting on his knees on the bed, beside him. He yawns.

"What's the matter, babydoll?"

Frankie smiles, his dimples showing. He looks down, gesturing at himself. "Dada, look, my sweater!"

Gerard chuckles as his Little scoots closer to show him, _up-close,_ his oversized pink sweater. He has the long sleeves pushed up, so he can use his hands. Gerard takes one of those hands in his own, and kisses his palm, making Frankie squeal.

"You wanna show me your sweater, is that it?"

"Yes, Dada. I feel cute," Frankie says shyly.

"Aw, you should. You are _so_ cute," he coos at him, watching his Little blush.

He opens his arms and motions for his baby boy to come closer. Frankie quickly snuggles himself up with his Daddy, smiling up at him.

"Feel it," he urges, and Gerard rubs Frank's back.

"It's very soft, sweetie."

"Yes!" Frankie says happily, nuzzling his face into his Daddy's chest, "Soft... I can wear lots of sweaters, and Daddy can cuddle me."

Gerard laughs. "Okay, kitten."

He wraps his arms tightly around Frank, and presses a kiss to his cheek. He does it again, and again, until Frankie is squirming and giggling in his arms, tossing his head back in a fit of laughter as Gerard attacks him with kisses. Eventually, he relents, and lets Frank curl up with him again.

He babbles quietly to himself, making small noises almost like words. Enjoying his Daddy's embrace. Gerard murmurs, "My little sweater baby."

Frankie smiles, then suddenly speaks up, "Dada _can't_ le' go of me!"

"Oh? Why not?"

"'Cause I am too soft," he explains, "'m too soft, and Daddy can't le' go."

Gerard nuzzles the top of his head, squeezing him tight.

"I won't let you go, baby boy."


End file.
